


Figure Painting

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jason Todd, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Kyle had a peculiar habit of drawing Jason in the middle of sex.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Figure Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/gifts).



> Hope you like this, BunnyJess! <3

Kyle had a peculiar habit of drawing Jason in the middle of sex. Jason assumed that’s an artist’s thing.

He never did ask for the reason and Kyle never asked for permission. Jason had accepted it as something Kyle did as early as the first time they’d had sex. The way Kyle looked at him when he was holding his sketchbook, as if he was the sole focus of his mind, as if he wanted to immortalize Jason in all his sweaty, writhing mess..., it was a turn on. Jason wouldn’t admit that even under threats of torture, but he had a hunch that Kyle had clued in anyway.

“Stay still.” Kyle tapped the end of his pencil against Jason’s belly. He was sitting astride Jason’s lap. His ass right atop Jason’s dick, easy as you please and completely ignoring Jason’s pleas.

“F-fuck.” Jason groaned as one particular twist of Kyle’s construct, buried deep inside him, pressed harder against his prostate. He bucked instinctively, nearly dislodging Kyle and caused him to drop the pencil on top of Jason’s chest.

Kyle clucked his tongue. A brief annoyance crossed his face. He picked up the pencil and got his weight off Jason, kneeling over Jason’s chest instead. The sudden lack of pressure on Jason’s dick was jarring and Jason couldn’t help but lift his hips a little to chase the sensation.

“Are you close?” Kyle asked him.

Kyle was rock hard. Jason didn’t answer, distracted by the view before him. It had been apparent when Kyle was sitting on him, but like this, it was obscene. It swayed as Kyle moved. The engorged head peeked out from the slit, red and glistening with clear liquid.

A surge of lust nearly clouded Jason’s mind. His mouth watered and his hand moved on its own accord to grab Kyle’s cock.

The attempt was thwarted by a construct that materialized out of nowhere to restrain his arm.

“No, Jason,” Kyle said. “What did I tell you?”

Jason curled his reaching fingers into a fist.

“Do you need a reminder?” Kyle titled his head. His lips crooked a smug smile.

Jason’s neck felt hot. He hated blushing like a virgin in front of Kyle, but the bastard always took pleasure in making him. “F-fuck you.”

The constant pulsating pleasure against his prostate abruptly cut off. The building sensation that had nearly crested inside Jason now had nothing to hold on to. Jason let out a frustrated groan. The construct holding down doubled in size and snaked across his torso to have his other arm in its grasp too, as if Kyle was anticipating him going for his own cock the moment he stopped pleasuring Jason. 

"So?" Kyle said. 

It was unfair. An hour ago, Jason would've thrown himself against the restraint, cursed at Kyle until he let go of Jason. But edged and denied to come for the third time that night, shivering and feeling a gnawing need inside him to find release, he didn't think he could anymore. He wanted to come, so  _ bad _ . 

"You're a sadistic bastard," Jason said, his voice sounded strange to his own ears, slurred and raspy. 

"Still not an answer." Kyle made a show of rolling his eyes as if Jason's insult was so  _ absurd _ . Then he added, "What do you want Jason?" 

It took him a good minute. Jason had lived through Kyle leaving him high and dry because he wouldn't say it. It's just the kind of asshole Kyle was in bed. He hadn't been lying when he'd accused Kyle. Jason clenched and unclenched his fists. Then, with difficulty, he said, “Please, I want your cock.”

Kyle smiled toothily. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Jason turned his head to the side, refusing to look at Kyle. The tip of his ears were warm, the blush spreading further up. 

"Aw, come on, Jaybird. Let's make you come, shall we?" Kyle finally moved off him. He placed his sketchbook and pencil on top of the bedside table, and came back again to Jason's side. His eyes lingered on Jason’s body—the heated look that made Jason couldn't exactly say fuck off when Kyle drew him. 

He caressed Jason, carving a careful and warm path across Jason’s chest. Then, both of his palms settled on Jason’s pec, cupping and squeezing them. 

Jason struggled against the restraints to no avail. 

"You have a beautiful body," Kyle said. His thumbs flicked Jason’s nipples. 

Taken by surprise, the praise shot through Jason’s dick. "I d-don't," he gasped out. 

Jason’s body was ridden with scars and bruises. It wasn't his idea of beauty and he would bet it wasn’t the idea of beauty for the majority of people on this planet too. 

“Mmmm. I’ve drawn these lines—” Kyle traced a finger down the dip in between Jason’s pecs and to the rise of his abs. “—so many times. And I’ve drawn a lot of people. Learn to accept a compliment, babe.”

“Shut up.”

Kyle snorted. “Sure,” he said. “Hold yourself open for me? Promise I’m going to make you come this time.”

Jason finally looked at him. Kyle was… happy for an unfathomable reason. His wide smile and wild hair added to the boyish charm of the man. Jason couldn’t understand what’s going on in his head, yet he nodded to the construct wrapped around his wrists. 

“Okay, okay.” Kyle let the restraints disintegrate with barely a thought. 

Then, Kyle positioned himself at the foot of the bed, a prime spot to spectate and help Jason lift his legs, pushing them toward Jason’s chest. Jason knew the drill. He wrapped both his hands around the back of his knees, going with Kyle’s guidance to bend his body nearly in half with both legs in the air. 

In this position, no doubt Kyle could see everything Jason had to offer. Jason’s dick twitched, leaking a trail on his stomach. His hole was still stuffed full with Kyle’s construct dildo, which, as Kyle watched him, disappeared into nothing without warning. 

Jason groaned, arching his back. The emptiness was so sudden, so jarring. The dildo had stretched his hole nearly to the limit just then, and to have his ass suddenly clenching at nothing was cruel. “F-fuck.”

“Aw, Jay. That’s the idea.” Kyle followed his words with two fingers inserted into Jason’s hole. They breached the rim easily, the ring of muscles barely even giving resistance after Kyle’s hour long ministration. “I’d say you are more than ready,” Kyle told him. Yet belaying his words, he continued fucking Jason with just his fingers, scissoring them and adding the third one after a few thrust. 

It wasn’t enough. The stretch was good but Kyle deliberately avoided giving him more than that. He splayed his other hand on the back of Jason’s thigh as it trembled, reminding Jason to keep his position, on full display for him. 

“Beautiful.” Kyle leaned in to kiss Jason’s skin, a few inches above his hand. 

Jason swallowed. His dick was so hard and it wasn’t  _ enough _ . He needed more. “K-Kyle, please.”

Kyle chuckled.

He retracted his fingers from Jason’s hole and palmed Jason’s other thigh, guiding him for easier access as he bent his legs further over his chest. The blunt head of Kyle’s cock entered Jason easily. The construct dildo was bigger than Kyle, but it didn’t have that animal heat Jason craved. The skin on skin contact and feel of a real dick inside of him. 

Jason moaned when Kyle seated himself fully inside Jason, his groin flush against Jason’s ass. Kyle didn’t give him any warning like the asshole that he was. He started thrusting immediately, sliding his palms up to the back of Jason’s knees, covering Jason’s hands to help him hold his legs up. 

The slapping sound was loud. Jason writhed. The pleasure was overwhelming. In the position they were in, Kyle could thrust against his prostate directly, each one steadily punching a sound out of Jason. 

He knew he couldn’t last long. Not after being edged for so long and not with Kyle’s relentless assault on his prostate. And just like that Jason rolled his eyes up and came, his cock spurting long ropes of cum over his chest and thighs, his vision whitening out. Kyle didn’t stop. Jason could hear him groan as his ass convulsed, still steadily thrusting into Jason. 

Jason whined and tried to get away as he came down, oversensitive over Kyle’s stimulation. But Kyle didn’t let up. Shining construct materialized once again over Jason, crawling on his skin and wrapped itself around his torso to keep him down. 

Tears leaked out of Jason’s eyes. He’d confessed to Kyle once that he’d liked it, but the intensity never ceased to be overwhelming. As amazing as it was torturous. 

Jason cursed and trashed under the restraint. He could hear Kyle shushing him, petting the back of his thigh comfortingly. 

“Almost there, Jay,” he said. “Think you can come again?”

Jason shook his head, unable to form words anymore. 

“Try anyway.” Kyle picked up his pace.

Jason whined louder. Christ. It was too much. 

When he came again, it was as if he was caught off guard. It tore a scream off him. The pleasure was ridden with pain and Jason couldn’t help but tremble and whine. His dick wasn’t even hard. The warmth of Kyle’s cum inside him was an afterthought, as was the feel of his cock as it drew back from Jason. 

Kyle lowered Jason’s thighs after, massaging them along the way and shushing him. The comforting touch and endearments barely reached Jason. 

“Babe, you’re alright. I’m here,” Kyle said. He stroked Jason’s cheek and hair until Jason settled down. And when Jason could open his eyes again, Kyle was the first thing he saw. He crooked a smile at Jason. “There you are.” 

Jason didn’t say anything. He just laid there, letting Kyle fuss over him, letting Kyle drop a kiss on his forehead and draw a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover him. 

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Kyle told him gently. 

It wasn’t as if Jason could protest. He turned to his side and followed Kyle with his eyes, looking past the bedroom door Kyle left open deliberately and to the corridor. The blanket enveloping him was soft and warm. Jason  curled further into it, keeping an ear out for Kyle. 

When the man was back, he brought a washcloth with him a glass of water for Jason that he placed on the bedside table. Gently, he pried the blanket off Jason and wiped down his sweat and sticky come residue. Jason would need to strip the bed and wash all the sheets once Kyle was gone, but for now it was enough. 

“How are you feeling?” Kyle asked as he petted Jason’s hair. 

Covered in blanket again, Jason let himself bask in the comfort. His eyes were getting heavier by the seconds. “Tired.” 

“Drink this, then you can sleep,” Kyle said. A construct materialized to pick the water up and offered it to Jason. 

Kyle helped him to sit and Jason drinked the water under his watchful eyes. He encouraged him to finish it all. Then, leaving his construct to take care of bringing the empty glass back to Jason’s kitchen, he picked up his discarded briefs on the floor and put it on. 

“You leaving?” Jason asked, almost asleep already. 

Kyle turned to look at him. “Do you want me to?”

“No, stay.”

“Okay,” Kyle said with a smile. He approached the bed and planted yet another kiss on Jason’s forehead. “I will stay a bit.”

Jason nodded. He drifted off to sleep the moment he closed his eyes. 

***

It was morning. The curtain was drawn shut to seal his bedroom in darkness, but Jason’s biological clock niggled at him to wake up. It was probably close to noon.

There was no one in his bedroom, but there was sound coming from outside and he figured Kyle hadn’t left. A cursory glance confirmed that his things were still in the bedroom. T-shirt and pants were scattered on the floor, his watch on the bedside table, but most telling of all was his sketchbook on the other side of the bed.

Jason sat and picked the latter up. He’d seen it before when it was still brand new and only filled with a few sketches of the people that passed by the window of a cozy coffee shop they had been sitting by. But now, worn by handling and filled up, Jason leafed through it. Kyle was good, Jason never doubted that.

Kyle drew everything that caught his eyes: animals, people, cityscape, food, alien faces, the emptiness of space, and… Jason. There were pages dedicated to him. Clothed, with full kevlar armor on and a grin on his face. Jason cooking in the small kitchen of his safehouse. Jason sprawled on his back, debauched and sweaty. There were even a few with just his face or parts of his body. Desire was evident in these pages. 

Jason couldn’t help the hot flush that crawled up his neck, especially when he saw one drawing that had his cock outlined in detail, thighs open and his hand casually holding his own dick. 

He put the sketchbook back. Kyle would know that he’d leafed through the content. Jason didn’t think he would mind. Knowing Kyle, he might have even left it there deliberately for Jason to find. 

He got back under the cover, wrapping himself up in the sheets again and watched the door. He could hear footsteps steadily approaching. 

He wouldn’t mind a repeat performance. 

  
  



End file.
